


Ace's (Over)Investigation: Are They Dating? ("He haven't asked their last name, huh?" -Mute)

by SoraShiro001



Series: The Harmonics' Rainbow Life [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Ace please you're a dumbass to begin with, Also The Harmonics' past lore with Nighthaven bits, Ash are too tired for this shit, Gen, Smoke's gotta make some bets, The typical misundestanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraShiro001/pseuds/SoraShiro001
Summary: Alternate title: Ace forgot to asked the siblings' last name and now living his full week as a bet by Smoke's shenanigans.Also added few lore as well.
Series: The Harmonics' Rainbow Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544665
Kudos: 2





	Ace's (Over)Investigation: Are They Dating? ("He haven't asked their last name, huh?" -Mute)

"Goddamnit, why both of you aren't showed up in the common room? The new ops already arrived!"

Reta's wide yawn cut off Eliza's rant as she rubbed off her eyes, while James still wrapped inside his thin blanket and snuggled up beside her. Upon meeting the FBI attacker's sharp gaze, the US Special Force's head immediately slammed back onto the desk and went back to take her nap again, added with the OMON's arms wrapped around her and snooze along. Eliza could only groan in irritation. "Why you-"

"No, let them be." Harry's voice echoed through the R&D Workshop, making the redhead turned around at the source of the voice. Harry stood at the front door, with the new ops behind him. "They were fixing their gadgets while discussing our future mission with me throughout the whole night. At least they've read Håvard and Thandiwe's profiles for better understanding." He pushed the newer ops into the lab, giving them another pat on the back. "Now, Eliza will take over the tour for this area. I need to finish up some paperwork in the office." And with that, he turned around and left. Eliza huffed out and gesturing at both Håvard and Thandiwe to follow her.

So far, the tour went well. They visited the test rooms and met other younger ops, either bantering with each other or testing their gadgets capabilities. They also met Elena and the assigned ops for Håvard's SELMA breach charges and Thandiwe's Banshee Sonic Defense Units abilities evaluations. Ela mostly complained about how Masaru kept getting in her way of testing and laughed out loud as she told them that she had "dealt" with the problem. Monika managed to ask some questions about the water-based breach charges to the Norwegian attacker, which he answered casually while constantly throwing some lighthearted flirts to her. In the end, they exchanged their social media addresses and went on their works, while the new ops still need to continue their tour.

The rest of the tour was mostly silent. They met the older ops playing poker while gossiping about rumors inside the base, except for Thatcher; he mostly corrected things about most rumors and caught Andriano red-handed as the Italian tried to cheat. They stumbled upon Porter and Liu Tze, trying their best to not break Geneva's Convention while carefully carrying some biohazard stuff to their personal chemical labs.

Three of them finally reached back into their first location. Reta and James are no longer sleeping on the attacker's desk at the time they arrived. On the contrary, they're currently tinkering with their gadgets while bickering with each other. On the desk, a cup of Korean-labelled cup noodles and a plastic bowl of instant congee sat calmly on the side with James' foldable attachable shield and Reta's MDTK. As they got closer to them, the duo took a glance at them before putting down their tools and waved.

"Miss Cohen, you're back!" Reta enthusiastically waving as she sat up and ran closer to them, while James followed behind her calmly. She went straight past her and grabbed both Thandiwe's hands, shook them several times, and released them while showing her infamous puppy eyes. "I saw your profile and I should say that I'm now your biggest fan for your works!"

Eliza could see how the African woman tried to reply to the enthusiastic American. "Uhhh, thank... you?"

"Question, can I call you Melusi instead? I can't pronounce your name properly until now and I don't want to offend you."

"Many pronounced my name differently, but you can call me that too."

Thandiwe's answer managed to receive a small squeaky cheer from the younger operator, which then proceeded to drag the new defender ops out from the workshop like an excited puppy dragging its owner with its leash. Meanwhile, the Norwegian attacker and the Russian defender looked at each other awkwardly.

James cleared his throat. "Sorry about her, she saw about Thandiwe being a nature conservationist in the profile last night and got antsy to meet her." He gestured over their workshop table, lips pulled into a thin smile. "She'll be your co-worker in the future, so it might be a good idea to introduce you to her specialty gadget."

Håvard raised one of his eyebrows. "So she's not a mere recruit?"

Eliza immediately felt alarms blaring inside her head. She pulled the Norwegian's shoulder back to her, shielding him from the Russian. "Håvard, don't you-"

James' thin smile disappeared and replaced with a small frown. "And here I thought you could finally change my perspective over that shady private security company of yours." He sighed, any traces of friendliness was gone and replaced with his simmering hostility. "I could tolerate you because of my sister's involvement with Shah, but your existence in this team won't ever erase the fact that you Nighthaven fuckers once endangering the civilians by giving them weapons for supposedly peaceful protesting." Eliza could feel the tension thickened as he walked away to his workshop table, grabbing his massive shield and extended it. "Fuck off, I don't want to see another face of Nighthaven's goons here."

* * *

Yep, both of them got kicked out of the room.

"Geez, what's that guy's problem?" Håvard's soured reaction is understandable from her point of view. Operator James "Stena" Harmonics had a running feud with The Nighthaven in the past, resulting in KIA of his best friend and dozens of injured from both sides during his mission in maintaining the crowds. She still remembered the day he discovered the company's sole existence inside Team Rainbow and he went into a rage fit with Harry before finally gave up and decided to keep the interaction with any kind of Nighthaven's association as little as possible.

Operator Reta "Espion" Harmonics, however, almost the opposite as her brother. The Nighthaven was one of the reasons she managed to run away from her adoptive family with his twins safely and became one of the first and frequent buyers of her gadget blueprints. Their relationship went well until Nighthaven stole some of the commissioned blueprints to sabotage the requesting company, resulting in Reta's reputation to dive down. Since then, she tried her best not to get involved in Nighthaven's business anymore, even if it benefits her. She has some bits of respect with Operator Jaimini Kalimohan "Kali" Shah, although it's mostly gone due to the event.

Wait, where was she again? Oh yeah, Håvard complaining about the reason he got kicked out.

As much as the siblings' problem with the private company, the reason this time is much shorter.

"You're disrespecting his partner, of course. He's angry when somebody insults his sole reason to keep working here." If everyone witnessed it, they'll probably come to the same conclusion as she is. The whole team knows how both siblings treated each other. Sure, they might have differences in skills and opinions, but nobody could convince them against each other. Both of them risking their lives to save each other during both their big mission is the living proof of their relationship.

"Huh, didn't know they're dating each other." The Norwegian nodded in understanding. "I should've known, they're hugging each other from the moment we met!"

Wait what the fuck.

"Håvard, they're-"

"Now it makes sense!" His expression is now brightened, his clear blue eyes sparkled behind his whitish-blonde hair. Before she could stop him, he dashed away from her while casually waving his hand. "See ya later, 'Liza. Kali's waiting for me!"

_Oh God, this merc asshole..._

"So, we got a misunderstanding case now?" Porter's hoarse and muffled voice somehow felt like adding salt into the wound. Eliza couldn't help but nod slightly to his question. "Well I'd say - one blamed the Harmonics' David and Goliath appearances. Shorty Reth and massive James, Asian-American and Russian, beige-blonde and brunette, the difference between their physical appearance is vast enough for people to take a quick glance at 'em and immediately conclude 'em as friends instead of blood-related siblings."

She looked at him in the eye. "What now?"

His small muffled snickers behind his mask confirmed her fear. "Don't tell the lad, I wanted to have fun with 'im first." With that, the masked Brit ran away while shouting out loud.

"GUYS, I'LL BETTING FIFTY QUID FOR THIS! ANYBODY WANNA JOIN?"

This is gonna be a _long_ week of introduction.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all could interpret the ending on your own, I'm too burnt out to continuing this.


End file.
